Be Mine Forever
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny are all at Stark's Pond playing Truth Or Dare. Kyle gets dared by Cartman to do something he doesn't want to do... Kyman. R&R please!


_This is a Kyman oneshot I wrote. Sorry for the length of it. I didn't mean to make it so long…_

_Anyway the boys are about 17 in this, just so you know. And they are at Stark's Pond =D_

_Enjoy! =D_

* * *

Loud crackling noises and hissing sounds circulate through the air from the fire in front of them. The four boys rubbed their hands together and held them up near the fire and rubbed them again, trying to warm them. They continued this routine continuously as they spoke.

"Ok… umm… Kenny?" Stan said, grinning at his blonde friend. "Truth… or dare?" He asked slowly, for dramatic effect.

Kenny grinned back confidently, unafraid of what the raven-haired boy was going to say after his answer. "Dare," he said simply.

"Ok. Hmm…" Stan stared at the fire in front of him, watching thoughtfully as the flames bounced around wildly.

"Do something really humiliating for him, Stan," Cartman hissed, smirking.

"I'm trying to think of something!" Stan hissed back. "Hmm… Ok! I got it!" He looked at Kenny, a devilish look in his eyes. "Kenny, I want you to come into school on Monday…" He paused again for more dramatic effect. "Naked," he finished.

He leaned back and folded his arms, grinning triumphantly. He thought it was the perfect dare.

To his surprise, Kenny shrugged indifferently and started fiddling with the stick he was holding, and put another marshmallow through it.

"Dude, don't you care?!" asked Kyle, raising a surprised eyebrow at his blonde friend.

Kenny shrugged again. "It's a good opportunity for all the girls in school to ask me to fuck them." The three boys gave him confused looks and he sighed impatiently. "When they see how sexy my naked body is, they'll all ask me to fuck them," he explained.

"You're sick, dude," said Kyle, putting a new marshmallow on the end of his stick.

"Thank you," Kenny answered sweetly.

"Ok, my turn!" cried Cartman. He eyed his three friends thoroughly, deciding who to choose and hopefully humiliate. He crossed Kenny off the list since he wasn't sure how to humiliate his blonde perverted friend. He could do just about any dare so it wasn't much fun to select him.

He gazed at both Stan and Kyle, deciding between them.

He finally made up his mind and grinned deviously at the boy he'd chosen.

"Kahl!" he said, his voice coming out in a sneaky, scheming manner.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Obviously he was going to choose _him_ and torment _him_. He loved ripping on him on regular occasions but this was a chance to really torture him, unless he said 'truth.'

"Ok, ask the fuckin' question, Cartman." he said monotonously.

"Truth or dare, Kahl?" Cartman asked, grinning.

Kyle sighed. He so badly wanted to pick truth so at least he wouldn't be _as_ humiliated as he would be if he picked dare, but he knew Cartman would keep calling him a pussy about it and he didn't want to look like he was afraid of what he was going to dare him.

"Dare," he said, trying to sound brave. He succeeded and grinned proudly.

He saw by the way Cartman's eyes narrowed and a large smirk formed on his face that he had wanted him to pick that.

"Ok… hmm…."

The three boys watched curiously as the largest boy stared up at the sky, thinking craftily.

Stan shot Kyle an anxious look and Kyle guessed that he was mentally asking him why he hadn't chosen truth. Kyle just shrugged and went back to watching Cartman, wondering what his conniving mind was thinking up.

After what seemed like ages, but was really only a couple of minutes, Cartman grinned deceitfully at his Jewish friend, causing the smaller boy to fidget nervously. He looked the small Jew up and down before finally resting his chocolate-brown eyes on his emerald ones.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the brunet boy and sighed impatiently. "Stop wasting time, fatass! I want my turn!"

Cartman chuckled lightly at the redheaded boy before casually observing the area around him- the trees near them, the snow-filled ground, the beautiful pond they were beside and the crackling fire they were surrounding.

He saw at the corner of his eye that Kyle was growing more and more impatient by every passing second.

"Cartman!" he snapped and Cartman looked up, still grinning devilishly. "Are you going to tell me the dare or not? I'm getting pissed off now and I'm gonna leave if you don't tell me **now**!"

Cartman always got some enjoyment from seeing Kyle angry and annoyed. It was sort of a turn-on for him. He definitely didn't want him to leave though so he had to stop irritating him.

"Ok, I'll tell you, _Kahl_," he said, bringing some wickedness to his voice as he spoke his name. "But I don't think you'll like it. If I were you I'd get up and run away as fast as you can before it's too late."

He half-expected Kyle to actually do what he said but the smaller boy stayed where he was. His legs twitched instantly though so he was _about_ to go, but he stopped himself. He just gazed nervously at the larger boy, waiting for him to speak again.

Cartman also loved seeing the Jew scared, as well as angry. It made him feel dominant and powerful.

"Come on, Cartman, just tell him," said Kenny impatiently, hoping to be asked another dare before the end of the night.

Cartman glanced at the blonde boy and then back at the redhead. Kyle was fidgeting with his thumbs nervously now, and it reminded Cartman of Butters.

"Ok, you ready to hear your dare, Kahl?" asked Cartman, smirking.

Kyle shut his eyes tightly and nodded.

"Ok. I dare you to…" He paused for a moment, enjoying the tension building up on Kyle's face. "Fuck me," he finished, a smirk spread all the way across his chubby face.

Kyle's eyes shot open instantly and he stared at the large brunet boy as if he had two heads. "W What?!"

Cartman burst out laughing at Kyle's reaction. "You heard me, Jew boy!" he cried and leaned back against the white snow, kicking his legs with laughter like a small child.

Kyle stared from Stan to Kenny and then back to Stan. Kenny was laughing nearly as loud as Cartman, enjoying the choice of dare for goody-two-shoes Kyle, but Stan felt Kyle's pain and he smiled sympathetically at his best friend.

Kyle shook his head as he stared up at the sky. "Why do you do this to me?!" he mouthed, speaking to God.

Cartman finally got control of his laughter and sat up again, chuckling breathlessly. He wiped the joyful tears from his eyes and stared at the Jew across from him.

"So, Kahl? Are you going to do it or are you going to wuss out?" he asked, becoming serious again.

Kyle let out a long deep sigh and stared back at the brunet boy, debating in his mind what to do. He didn't want to do this but he didn't want to be ripped on for being a wuss. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly, thinking hard.

All the while, Cartman felt a turn-on as he thought about the result if Kyle said yes. He tried to stop himself from grinning widely but he couldn't help himself and he ended up wearing a massive cheesy grin on his face.

Kenny was the only one who noticed and he raised an eyebrow at his friend in puzzlement. Cartman wiped it off quickly and smiled at his blonde friend.

After another few minutes of silence, Kyle finally decided. "I'm not doing it," he whispered.

No one had heard him, even Stan who was the closest to him.

"What was that, Jew?" asked Cartman, leaning forward to hear him better but not leaning too far forward in case his face caught on fire.

"I'm not doing it!" cried Kyle in annoyance, a lot louder this time.

Cartman's devilish grin turned into an annoyed frown. "Why not, Jew boy? Afraid?"

Kyle shot him a glare. "No. I just don't want to even touch you when you're naked," he replied and stuck his tongue out while narrowing his eyes, signifying his disgust.

Cartman glared back, his face becoming heated with rage. "You are such a pussy, Kahl! You can't even fuck someone once, and you and I both know that you're not saying no because it's _me_. You're saying no because you're **afraid** to fuck someone!" He shook his head while folding his arms, showing his disapproval.

Kyle just ignored him, but deep down he knew he was kind of right.

"Ok, it's my turn now," he said, hoping to be able to forget about that soon and looked from Stan to Kenny, deciding between them. He didn't even want to _look_ Cartman's way for the rest of the night.

After another half an hour of sitting around the warm fire and playing Truth or Dare, the boys decided to go home. It was getting cold, despite the warm fire, and they were getting tired and bored. It was nearly two in the morning then anyway so they had to go home sooner or later, except for Cartman whose mother couldn't care less when he came home as long as he came home at all.

Stan was the first to leave. He had decided after his seventh yawn that he was leaving to catch some sleep.

"Guys, I'm going to home now," he said. "I'll see you guys later."

He stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He was stiff from sitting down for so long.

"See ya," he added with a quick wave of the hand.

Kyle stood up too and gave Stan a quick hug. "See ya, dude."

"Bye, Stan," said Kenny waving.

"Later, hippie," added Cartman smirking.

Stan rolled his eyes at Cartman's insult and started to make his way home.

The other three boys only stayed there about ten minutes more before they all decided to go home too.

"I'm so _exhausted_. I'm goin' home too. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Kenny and he walked off towards his house.

"Ay! Kenny! Help us put out the fire first!" Cartman called after him.

Kenny pretended not to hear and kept walking, but Cartman knew too well that he had heard.

"Kenny! Don't ignore me, you poor perverted asshole!" he shouted angrily.

Kenny looked back over his shoulder and smiled innocently, giving them both a quick wave of the hand before running off at top-speed.

"**Asshole**!" Cartman shouted after him as he kicked the snow angrily.

Kyle sighed and shook his head in annoyance at Kenny's irritating behaviour.

"Come on, Cartman. Just forget it. You can kill him tomorrow," said Kyle, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for him to help him put out the fire.

Cartman sighed and agreed with him. He walked back towards the fire and Kyle picked up the bucket they brought with them.

"Why don't we just leave the fire?" Cartman asked, looking around with a bored expression on his face. "It will go out eventually."

Kyle frowned. "No way, dude! Fires are one of the causes of global warming!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed. Like he gave two shits about the environment!

He watched as Kyle knelt down on the edge of the pond and brushed the bucket through the water, filling it up. Cartman's eyebrows suddenly shot up as he had an idea. He grinned deviously as he casually walked behind Kyle, pretending to just watch what he was doing. Kyle paid no attention to him and continued filling up the bucket.

Cartman slowly and carefully leaned down and placed his hands on Kyle's back. Kyle instantly looked up in surprise and that was the perfect time for Cartman to shove Kyle in!

He burst out laughing as he watched the Jew sink underwater and then pop his head out, gasping for air. He swam to the edge and dragged himself up, water dripping from his clothes and hair. He repeatedly inhaled some clean air before shooting Cartman an infuriated glare.

"Y-You fucking asshole!" he yelled, instantly getting to his feet and pouncing on the larger boy.

Cartman, who had been too busy laughing, was caught off-guard and was knocked to the ground with the smaller boy on top of him. Kyle let out a furious shout before trying to punch Cartman's face. Cartman grabbed his wrists before they reached him and he held them away from his face.

"Let me go!" roared Kyle, shaking his wrists wildly, trying to break free from Cartman's firm grip.

"Then get off me!" Cartman barked back.

"No!" yelled Kyle, still struggling with his hands.

After a few minutes of thrashing his hands around madly, he stopped and glared down at the larger boy beneath him.

"I swear, Cartman, if you don't let me go this minute I will fucking kill you!" Kyle warned him, narrowing his eyes into thin slits.

Cartman just smirked. "Oh, Kahl, I'm **so** scared!" he said sarcastically.

Kyle's face puffed up in anger and he yelled in fury, again shaking his hands wildly, trying to connect them with Cartman's face.

Cartman started squirming underneath him; Kyle's weight seemed to get heavier every passing minute and he was starting to find it hard to breathe. "Kahl, get off me!" he shouted. "You're hurting me!"

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Kyle instantly stopped shaking his hands and a smirk formed on his face, showing he had an evil plan or something like that.

Cartman swallowed loudly; this time _he_ was the one who was nervous…

Kyle put all of his weight down on the boy under him and he pressed his flat-down hands on the brunet boy's chest, Cartman's hands still wrapped around his wrists. Cartman stared wide-eyed up at him, finding it harder to breathe.

Kyle pressed down harder against Cartman's chest and his hands loosened on Kyle's wrists.

Cartman literally felt his lungs unable to take in much oxygen. He started inhaling deeply through his nose but it wasn't doing much good. His face began going purple and he shut his eyes tightly. He tried to push Kyle's hands away but he was growing too weak and dizzy.

When he was finally about to pass out, Kyle got off him, letting him breathe again. Cartman inhaled a deep gush of air and gasped loudly. He turned his head to the side, glaring at Kyle.

"You do that again and you die, Jew!" he warned him sharply, taking quick deep breaths between words.

Kyle just shrugged and grinned. "You deserve it, fatass."

Cartman ignored him as he got his breath back. Then he sat up and gazed around the place, as if he'd landed on an alien planet.

Kyle just sat there, watching him curiously, wondering why he even _had_ a debate about going to fuck him or not. Why would he even _think_ of saying yes to doing that with him?! He was a fat, racist, self-centered, intolerant, manipulative, sociopath! And they were only a _few_ words to describe him!

"Kahl, why are you looking at me like that?" Cartman asked.

Kyle blinked in surprise and only realized then that he'd probably been gawking at the brunet boy like a fag but he was really only deep in thought.

"Uh n-never mind," he said quickly, looking away.

He heard Cartman chuckle quietly to himself but tried to ignore it. He only remembered as he gazed at the fire that he still had to put it out.

He sighed and stood up, his hair and clothes still dripping with the wetness, and made his way towards the pond. He picked up the bucket and knelt down to his knees. He shot a warning glance at Cartman, cautioning him to not go near him again. Cartman just rolled his eyes but stayed where he was.

Kyle started to fill up the bucket slowly. He felt his eyes drooping slowly and he glanced at his watch. It was nearly three in the morning. He was exhausted. He half-closed his eyes as he filled the bucket and he accidentally let a long yawn escape his mouth.

Kyle's yawn was contagious and Cartman then let out a yawn too. Kyle suddenly thought they both sounded like some sort of retarded lions or something when they both yawned together and he laughed quietly to himself.

Cartman raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's so funny, Jew?"

Kyle just shook his head but chuckled again. Cartman frowned; annoyed that he couldn't know what was so funny.

Kyle noticed him getting irritated and stopped laughing, not wanting to start a stupid argument.

He finally filled up the bucket and stood up again. He poured the bucket over the fire and it went out instantly.

Kyle sighed in relief and dropped the bucket on the floor as he sat down. He leaned back against a tree that was behind him and sighed deeply.

He felt Cartman's eyes on him and he looked over at him curiously. Cartman was staring at him intently with his eyes narrowed slightly. There was something in his eyes that showed obvious but Kyle wasn't really sure what it was.

As he gazed into the boy's chocolate-brown eyes he finally realized what it was… lust.

He began to feel nervous again so he quickly looked away and focused on the dark sky above. There were thousands of stars up there and a full moon which lit up the whole of Stark's Pond. It was so beautiful and Kyle felt himself drifting off with that image in his mind. He didn't feel the cold anymore. It had started becoming a warm night and he was nodding off approvingly.

He suddenly jumped out of his sleep as something cold touched his cheek. His eyes shot wide open and he winced at the cold.

The moon had moved in behind the clouds and the whole place filled with darkness so he couldn't see what was touching him. But a few moments later, the moon came out from behind the clouds again and he realized it was Cartman's hand on his cheek.

"Dude, don't touch me. You're freezing!" cried Kyle.

Cartman laughed desirously and Kyle suddenly felt awkward. He tried to move away but Cartman placed his two hands on both sides of Kyle's head against the tree, trapping him. Kyle stared at him worriedly, starting to panic as he saw Cartman lean in closer to him. His heartbeat started to accelerate and he gulped loudly.

Cartman stopped a centimetre or two away from him and his breath was blowing coolly into Kyle's face. Kyle closed his eyes tightly as he tried to calm himself without success.

His heart was racing a mile a minute and his breathing was becoming quicker as he thought of what Cartman wanted to do. Kyle was still a virgin unlike the other three boys and he admitted to himself mentally that he was afraid to fuck someone so soon, especially if it was Cartman.

Cartman slowly moved his right hand away from the tree and he put it to Kyle's cheek again, causing Kyle's eyes to instantly open. Cartman saw the worry and fear in Kyle's eyes and he knew he had to calm him down before he had a panic attack.

He moved his head back a few centimetres and slowly stroked Kyle's cheek with his thumb gently. He then placed his left hand on Kyle's hair, which was still wet after falling in the pond, and he fiddled with it softly, twisting strands of it in his fingers and then letting go and starting over.

Slowly, Kyle started to calm down; his heart began to decelerate and his breathing became more normal. He relaxed and leaned his head back against the tree, feeling heavy-eyed again.

Cartman knew he had to make a move before he _did_ fall asleep, but he didn't want to move too quickly or the Jew would start to get afraid again. He slowly moved his head closer until his lips were a centimetre away from his and he moved his right hand away from his cheek and wrapped it around his waist, pulling his body closer towards him. Kyle swallowed loudly but he wasn't as nervous or scared as before for some reason. He somehow liked the feel of Cartman's arm around him and his lips a centimetre away from his.

He had a strange feeling that, even though Cartman was an asshole to him all the time, he wouldn't actually hurt him purposely if he had sex with him. And he knew that Cartman had tried to calm him down just there so he realized he was going to go easy on him. Kyle was a virgin after all and Cartman knew it. Cartman had fucked a few girls before and two guys, but he hadn't really enjoyed it as much as he was going to with Kyle.

He pressed Kyle's body up against his and he felt Kyle's heart racing against his chest. He grinned and slowly pressed his lips against Kyle's, causing the smaller boy's heart to race even faster, if that was even possible!

Kyle moaned into the kiss, enjoying it way more than he thought he would. Cartman's lips were soft against his own and they felt strong as they pressed against his. He suddenly felt his tongue trying to invade his mouth. Without even thinking, he let him. The larger boy's tongue slid in and took over the inside of his mouth, which he enjoyed. He let out another moan as he moved into Cartman's mouth with his own tongue.

As they kissed each other over and over, Kyle felt Cartman's freezing cold hands move under his jacket and onto his stomach. Kyle winced at the feel of his cold hands but he didn't stop him. Cartman took his hands out slowly and unbuttoned Kyle's jacket, sliding it off him easily. Then he moved his hands under his t-shirt and moved slowly up his chest. Kyle realized what he wanted and he broke away from the kiss so Cartman could slip his t-shirt off him, revealing his perfect chest.

Kyle suddenly started shivering and he sprang back to reality. He glanced around warily, as if he'd never been there before and he stared wide-eyed at Cartman as if he was an alien. Cartman frowned in confusion at the smaller boy and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Kahl, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," whispered Kyle, shoving his t-shirt and jacket back on quickly, with wide frightened eyes.

Cartman frowned anxiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what the **fuck** am I doing?!" yelled Kyle, right in Cartman's face, causing the larger boy to lose his hearing for a second.

Cartman backed away from him, startled, and Kyle took a deep breath and softened his voice, while staring down at the snow-covered ground. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel like myself. I feel so…" He paused to try and find the right word.

Cartman crawled closer towards him and smirked. "Turned on?" he guessed.

Kyle looked at him and nodded.

Cartman's smirk faded and he grinned warmly. "It's ok, Kahl. That's nothing to be worried about." He crawled even closer to him until he was right beside him. Then he put a hand on Kyle's arm and rubbed it gently.

"Kahl, you're seventeen now. You're gonna have to start learning to deal with your emotions. You're still a virgin so you're obviously not used to these _feelings_." He motioned down towards his lower half. "But you're gonna have to get used to them."

Kyle blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Cartman to talk like that, in an older, more mature voice. And it was weird hearing him trying to teach _him_ something. Kyle was usually the smart one!

He stared up at the brunet boy, feeling slightly disconcerted. Cartman suddenly gave him an understanding look and smiled. "Kahl?"

Kyle blinked in response, without saying a word.

"Umm… you can do what you want, you know?"

Kyle frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, you don't have to fuck me if don't want to. The dare was just a joke. I wasn't really going to make you do it. And if you want I'll leave now."

He said it with such sincerity that Kyle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He blinked twice while studying his face for any signs of a joke.

When he found none, he smiled. "Of course I don't want you to leave, Cartman. And well…" He paused before a wicked grin spread on his face, surprising Cartman. "I- I think I want to have sex with you."

Cartman's eyebrows shot up this time and he grinned back, delighted with the answer.

"Really?" he decided to ask in a mocking tone, folding his arms across his chest.

Kyle nodded, his grin widening.

"Say it, Kahl. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, Cartman," replied Kyle, pressing his lips hard against Cartman's to prove his point.

"But not here," he added. "We'll freeze to death and anyone could be watching."

"How about my house?" suggested Cartman, a little dazed from the kiss. "My mom will probably be out fucking some guy so we have the house to ourselves." He raised a questioning eyebrow and grinned when Kyle nodded. "Let's go then, Jew boy."

Kyle was about to stand up when he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. He shrieked as he felt Cartman's arms holding him, not as tightly as he wanted him to.

Cartman laughed out loud. "Don't be such a pussy, Kahl. If we're gonna ever start having a relationship then I'm the guy and you're the girl. And the guy is meant to carry the _girl_ to the bedroom."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck and held on tight. Cartman shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth together as he was nearly being choked to death.

"K Kahl!" he cried. "You're fucking hurting me!"

"Oh sorry!" answered Kyle and he released the boy's neck. He clung onto his jacket though, for fear of falling.

Cartman chuckled, clearly enjoying this. "Calm down, Jew boy. I won't drop you."

Kyle sighed in relief and relaxed his grip.

Just then he felt himself falling and he screamed, then he was in Cartman's arms again and he could see the brunet boy throwing his head back with laughter.

"Just messing with you, Kahl," he said, wiping away the cheerful tears from his eyes in Kyle's hair.

Kyle let him do it and he relaxed his head on Cartman's shoulder as he carried him to his house.

It was about a fifteen minute walk from Stark's Pond and the two boys were silent as Cartman carried the smaller boy along the streets, holding him tightly against his chest to share his body heat with him. They finally reached the house and Cartman kicked the door open easily, not needing a key.

He carried Kyle up to his bedroom, the boy's head still resting on his shoulder, and placed the Jew gently on his bed. It was only then that Cartman realized Kyle was fast asleep, breathing in and out silently. His eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. He hadn't even noticed Kyle falling asleep until then and he wondered when exactly he drifted off.

He was going to wake him up so they could have sex like as planned, but something about the way the smaller boy looked while he was sleeping made Cartman have second thoughts. He looked so peaceful when he slept, completely motionless except for his chest which heaved up and down slowly as he breathed. Cartman suddenly didn't have the power to wake him and ruin his serene sleep.

Instead, he just carefully took out the covers from underneath the boy and put them over him. Then he took the Jew's phone from his pocket and sent Sheila a text to say he was sleeping over in Cartman's house that night.

He switched the phone off, not bothering to wait for a reply, and then walked around to the other side of the bed. He slipped in under the covers beside Kyle, not even bothering to get into his pyjamas, and cuddled up beside him, pressing his forehead gently against his. Kyle's hair and clothes were still damp so he had to make sure he didn't catch a cold or worse. He wrapped his arms and legs firmly around the boy, supplying him with body heat.

He could feel Kyle's warm breath on his face as he breathed out softly. He placed one of his hands on the Jew's beautiful red hair and gazed longingly at the redhead next to him, capturing the image of the sleeping Kyle.

"Goodnight, Kahl. Have a nice sleep, my sleeping beauty," he whispered softly. "Stay warm beside me." He paused and then added quietly, "And please be mine forever."

Kyle eyes fluttered slightly before half-opening and gazing back into the larger boy's beautiful brown eyes next to him. "I will always be yours," he whispered back, and then closed his eyes again, drifting off into a peaceful sleep again.

Cartman smiled happily, his heart feeling as if it was going to explode with joy and love. He slowly closed his eyes and nodded off, all the night dreaming of his beautiful Jew lying next to him and how those lips felt against his own.

He knew that Kyle would be his forever and always and with every passing second near him, he felt his heart glow with pleasure.

And the more he thought about Kyle, the more he realized he could never be with anyone else. He was happy now and he would always be until the day Kyle left him.

But Kyle promised he'd never leave him. He said he'd be his forever, which meant Cartman was now in a life of paradise with his favourite Jew.

* * *

_Well I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know the last few paragraphs were a bit too lovey-dovey but I love writing them kind of things XD_

_Please take a couple of minutes to review. It would make me very happy if you did =D_

_And I'm planning on even more Kyman fics soon so I hope you'll read those too =D_

_Review please! =D_


End file.
